Sejauh Mana Kau Percaya?
by Yoriko Yorin
Summary: Segala kebahagiaanmu, cinta kalian, prasangka dan keraguan itu. Pertanyaannya hanya satu: "Sejauh mana kau percaya?"/NetherxNesia female, R/H/C/Angst. RnR?


**A/N: **Fanfiksi kedua saya di fandom ini. Akhirnya saya buat juga NetherNesia, OTP saya setelah RusBel XD, saya sadar kalo Indonesia masih OC di sini :3. Maaf ya? Tapi, saya yakin ngga lama lagi Indonesia bakal jadi chara canon ^^. Selamat menikmati~

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers-Hetalia by Hidekazu Himaruya

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Angst

**Warning:** **[1] **Bukan personifikasi negara, _human name_: **Neth Anderson** untuk Netherland, **Nesia Kirani** untuk Indonesia, **Mala Kirana** untuk Malaysia. **[2]** OC. **[3]** OOC. **[4]** AU. **[5]** Permainan emosi.

Bagi pembaca yang menginginkan NetherNesia non-romance, silakan klik back :) karena fic ini akan sangat jauh dari keinginan anda.

* * *

><p><strong>Sejauh Mana Kau Percaya?<strong>

Hetalia Axis Powers by Hidekazu Himaruya

.

.

NetherNesia fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

><p>Pemuda itu ternyata juga mencintaimu, Nesia. Ya... pemuda Belanda yang diam-diam kau sukai itu. Pemuda yang kerap kau perhatikan diam-diam, yang ketika ia pun menoleh padamu terlukislah semburat merah di wajahmu yang ayu.<p>

"Aku mencintaimu, Nesia."

Mata zamrudnya menatap dalam mata legammu, tatkala sebuah cinta terungkap dari mulutnya, hatimu bersorak gembira.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Neth."

Lantas kalian berikrar sebagai sepasang kekasih. Sesederhana itu.

.

_Sejauh mana kau percaya pada pernyataan cintanya?_

_._

Kau percaya Nesia, itu yang kulihat. Kau tampak bahagia sekali bersamanya. Wajahmu berseri ketika hari pertama kencan kalian. Rambut panjangmu kau ikat tinggi menjadi satu—menyerupai ekor kuda, menyisakan sejumput rambut yang menjuntai di dekat telinga. Lalu, jantungmu semakin berpacu ketika melihat kekasihmu datang dengan penampilan berbeda. Rambut tulip yang biasanya menjadi ciri khasnya, berubah menjadi rambut jatuh menjuntai dengan helaiannya sedikit menutupi dahi. Tampan, memang sungguh tampan.

Lalu, kalian bergandengan tangan. Melenggang pergi, siap menghabiskan waktu hari ini berdua saja. Menikmati manisnya cinta yang kalian rasakan bersama.

Ah... kalian memang pasangan yang serasi, bukan?

Cinta kalian sederhana. Pun dengan hubungan asmara kalian. Kau bahagia, ia bahagia. Begitu tenang, tanpa ada aral berarti yang mengganggu jalinan kalian itu. Namun, benarkah terus seperti itu?

* * *

><p>Tentu saja tidak, Nesia. Sayangnya, takdir kalian tidak sesederhana itu.<p>

"Kau akan kembali ke negaramu?" tanyamu. Pemuda yang kau ajak bicara, mengangguk pelan.

"Atasanku memanggilku untuk mengerjakan suatu urusan. Tidak lama kok... hanya sebentar saja. Setelah itu, tentu aku akan kembali."

Kau tersenyum kecut, lalu bertanya, "Kapan kau akan berangkat, Neth?"

"Tiga hari lagi."

.

.

Di hari keberangkatannya, tatapan iris hitammu menunjukkan tak rela, tapi kau pun tahu betul bahwa tidak ada yang dapat kau lakukan, ini menyangkut pekerjaaannya. Kemudian, kedua tangannya yang besar memegang wajahmu—mempertemukan iris zamrudnya dengan iris hitammu.

"Kita masih dapat berkomunikasi lewat _e-mail_ maupun media lainnya, iya 'kan?"

Kau mengangguk, tapi tetap saja bulir bening itu berjatuhan dari pelupuk matamu. Ada sebersit perasaan takut kehilangan, takut dilupakan, takut seandainya kalian tidak dapat bertemu lagi.

"Percayalah, Nesia. Aku akan menjaga diriku baik-baik. Aku tidak akan melupakanmu di sana," ucapnya sembari menghapus jejak-jejak air di wajahmu. Lalu, ia memberikan sekuntum bunga tulip kepadamu. Tangan kalian pun saling menggenggam erat. Kalian berpelukan, sebelum akhirnya pemuda tinggi semampai itu melangkah mantap menuju pesawat yang akan membawanya kembali ke negerinya.

Catat baik-baik ini, Nesia. Ia bilang, ia **tidak akan melupakanmu** di sana.

.

_Sejauh mana ucapannya dapat dipercaya?_

.

Waktu tidak stagnan, Nesia. Ia berjalan, bergulir sesuai takdir yang telah disematkan pada kalian berdua—kau dan Neth, tentu.

Setelah kepergiannya, hari-harimu tak pernah lepas dari koneksi internet. Kisahmu dan Neth Anderson berlanjut di dunia maya. Setiap hari kau membalas dan mengirim _e-mail_ untuknya. Kau akan bermuram durja jika ia tak kunjung membalas _e-mail_-mu. Namun, kau akan kegirangan seperti anak kecil yang dibelikan boneka, ketika kau menemukan namanya dalam kotak masukmu.

Melalu _e-mail_, kekasihmu itu bercerita banyak hal. Tentang tugas-tugas dari atasannya, tentang tingkah Bella—adiknya—yang kerap meledek kalian, tentang suasana negeri Belanda yang tak sehangat di negerimu, Indonesia. Tentang semuanya. Pun tak lupa, tentang kerinduannya padamu.

Dan kau... menanggapinya dengan antusias.

Lalu, tak kalah kau pun menceritakan hari-harimu, bagaimana kau menjadi gadis yang lebih baik lagi, bagaimana kau mengerjakan pekerjaan-pekerjaanmu, bagaimana keadaan si Putih—kelinci yang kalian pelihara bersama di rumahmu, dan tentu saja bagaimana kau merindukannya.

Ia pun menanggapimu dengan antusias. "_Ik hou van je_," ucapnya di _e-mail_ terakhir yang kau dapatkan kemarin.

Tidak ada yang berubah sejauh ini. Hari-hari terus berjalan, Nesia. Dalam sebuah hubungan yang dinamakan_ long distance relationship_. _E-mail_-_e-mail_ terus bergulir dari akun kalian berdua, ibarat cinta yang tak pernah padam, ibarat air yang terus mengalir, mungkin itulah yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaan kalian saat ini.

.

_Sejauh mana kau percaya pada keharmonisan hubungan kalian?_

.

Waktu tidak pernah ingkar, Nesia. Waktu selalu disiplin menguntai dimensi takdir. Namun, kali ini, sepertinya mulai sedikit ada perubahan dalam hubunganmu dan Neth. Dua bulan setelah hari keberangkatan Neth ke negaranya. Kemarin kau mengirim sebuah _e-mail_, seperti biasa. Dua jam, lima jam, delapan jam, duapuluh empat jam. Tak ada balasan darinya.

"Tak apa, pasti Neth sedang sibuk," gumammu.

Lalu, kau kembali menunggu.

Hari kedua, hari ketiga, hari keempat. Tetap tidak ada balasan darinya. Kau mengiriminya _e-mail _lagi.

"_Hai, Neth. Kau pasti sibuk sekali ya, selama empat hari ini? Ehm... sampai-sampai kau belum membalas e-mailku yang sebelumnya. Tak apa, aku mengerti. Jangan lupa makan yang teratur. Eh! Kau tahu tidak? Si Putih sepertinya mulai naksir dengan kelinci milik tetangga, lho_."

Hari kelima, hari ketujuh. Kau membuka folder kotak masukmu. Tidak ada balasan darinya. Kau bersabar dan memutuskan untuk mengecek kembali tiga hari kemudian.

* * *

><p>Genap sepuluh hari, kau mengecek kembali <em>e-mail-<em>mu. Tetapi, tidak ada _e-mail_ balasan darinya. Kau mulai merasakan gundah. Kau rindu, tentu. Sepuluh hari tanpa mendapat kabar dari sang terkasih pastilah membuatmu mulai berpikir negatif. Ada yang aneh... Neth berubah, kau merasa Neth tidak seperti dulu lagi. Kau mulai berpikir bahwa ia melupakanmu. Kau berpikir, mungkin _e-mail-e-mail_ darimu itu tidak berarti baginya lagi.

Namun, seperti semua orang tahu, Nesia. Kau bukanlah tipikal gadis yang mudah menyerah. Kau tetap mengiriminya _e-mail _ lima hari kemudian.

"_Halo, Neth. Apa kabar? Kau pasti sangat sibuk ya? Tahu tidak... aku merindukanmu, betul-betul merindukanmu. Mengapa kau tak kunjung membalas e-mailku? Apakah kau marah padaku? Tolong katakan saja."_

Hari-hari berikutnya, kau kembali menunggu. Tetapi, hasilnya nihil.

Waktu terus berjalan. Bahkan hingga kelinci peliharaan kalian, si Putih mengandung. Ah... andai saja, semua tidak berubah. Andai saja Neth selalu membalas _e-mail_-mu seperti dulu, mungkin kabar mengandungnya si Putih akan sama-sama membuat kalian bahagia. Namun, kau tahu bahwa **semua sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi.**

Duapuluh delapan hari. Hampir satu bulan, Nesia. Kau kehilangan kontak dengannya. Ia tidak pernah lagi membalas _e-mail_-mu. Mungkinkah ia lupa akan perkataannya sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa ia tak akan pernah melupakanmu di sana?

.

_Sejauh mana kau masih menaruh kepercayaan padanya?_

.

Kau masih percaya. Itu yang membuatmu masih mengiriminya _e-mail_, walaupun sekadar bertanya, "_Apa kabar?"_. Kau tetap mengiriminya _e-mail_ meski kau tahu mungkin Neth tidak akan membalasmu lagi. Hubungan kalian menjadi tak tentu arah, kau sendiri tidak tahu apa yang seperti ini masih bisa disebut pasangan kekasih atau tidak.

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir tiga bulan, semenjak Neth meninggalkanmu ke negaranya. Sudah satu bulan semenjak terakhir kali kalian berkirim <em>e-mail<em>. Kini kau pun berpikir bahwa Neth mungkin saja sudah terpikat dengan gadis Eropa yang tentu saja lebih menarik. Untuk apa ia mengingatmu lagi? Tidak ada artinya bukan?

Perlahan, kau pun mulai melupakannya meski sisi hatimu yang lain tetap setia menunggunya. Karena kau **masih percaya**.

Lalu, datanglah hari itu. Hari ketika ada seorang pemuda Spanyol yang tiba-tiba menemuimu, namanya Antonio Fernandez Carriedo yang mengaku mengenal kekasihmu. Pemuda dengan senyum menawan dan kehangatan hatinya yang mampu membuat dirimu percaya sepenuhnya pada setiap frasa yang dia ucapkan. Frasa yang diucapkan begitu jujur dan lugas, tanpa keraguan. Disertai dengan senyum menawan yang pada akhirnya menghancurkan hatimu menjadi kepingan tak beraturan.

"Kamu itu gadis yang manis. Sayang sekali kalau menyia-nyiakan peluangmu untuk mendapatkan laki-laki lain yang _jauh _lebih baik dari Neth," ia berkata, kemudian menyambungnya kembali sebelum kau sempat bertanya 'kenapa'.

"Kuberitahu saja, Manis. Neth itu adalah laki-laki jalang."

Kau menggeleng.

Antonio tersenyum.

"Dulu, ia menjual dirinya kepada wanita lain. Tak peduli lebih tua atau lebih muda. Dia dapat mengucapkan cinta kepada siapa saja dengan mudah. Tapi cinta yang ia berikan itu palsu—"

Senyuman yang terulum itu akhirnya terurai, mata _emerald _yang sejak tadi tertutup di balik kelopak mata akhirnya terbuka dan menatapmu dengan tajam.

"—bahkan cinta yang ia berikan padamu."

Emosimu membuncah, kau hampir saja mengusir pemuda itu pergi dari kediamanmu. Namun, sebelum kau melakukannya, ia kembali berkata, "Neth sudah melupakanmu, ia sering bergonta-ganti pasangan bahkan tidur dengan wanita-wanita itu."

_Tes. Tes_. Tak dapat kau tahan lagi. Air mata jatuh dari pelupuk matamu.

"Maaf bila membuatmu terluka, tapi aku hanya ingin menyampaikan yang sebenarnya. Permisi."

Ganjil sekali. Pemuda Spanyol itu datang tiba-tiba, memberitahumu hal yang tak terduga dan kemudian pergi dengan ringannya. Lalu, kau beringsut masuk, terduduk lemas dan bulir-bulir bening itu masih mengalir dari pelupuk matamu.

.

_Sejauh mana kau percaya?_

.

Malam harinya, aku berkunjung ke rumahmu dan mendapati dirimu sedang makan malam. Wajahmu terlihat ceria, sudah berbeda dari tadi siang. Tentu, kau tidak begitu saja percaya pada pemuda asing itu, 'kan?

"Hai, Mala. Mau ikut makan denganku? Lihat! Aku masak makanan pedas lho!"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, terima kasih, aku sudah makan di rumah tadi."

Kulihat ada aneka masakan pedas yang tersaji di meja makanmu, lengkap dengan sambal-sambalnya.

"Ya sudah, tak apa-apa ya? Kalau aku makan sendiri," ucapmu.

Mataku membulat saat melihatmu melahap masakan pedas itu, sambalnya kau taruh semua di piringmu kemudian kau menyantapnya dengan cepat. Wajahmu memerah, matamu berair, hei... apa yang kau lakukan! Kau sudah kepedasan begitu, sepupu. Mengapa masih kau santap sambalnya?

Dan dalam sensasi kepedasan itu, kau menangis sejadi-jadinya. Sudah kuduga, persoalan Neth-lah yang masih membelenggu hatimu saat ini. Neth-lah yang membuatmu menjadi seperti ini.

Lihatlah, Nesia... kau menyedihkan. Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menjadi seironis ini. Mungkin seharusnya, kau tak perlu menjalin kasih dengan Neth. Kau hanya akan merasa terbodohi jika menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda Belanda maupun pemuda Eropa lainnya, Nesia. Kehidupan mereka bebas, seharusnya kau telah mempertimbangkan hal ini.

Kini, apakah kau masih percaya padanya?

Tak perlu kaujawab, Nesia. Kurasa aku sudah tahu jawabannya, saat kau merobek fotomu bersama Neth kepercayaanmu telah berada di titik penghabisan.

.

.

Namun, rupanya aku salah. Kau masih percaya padanya. Kau masih ingat betul ketika ia berkata padamu bahwa ia akan menjaga dirinya baik-baik—saat berada jauh darimu. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa kau berada dalam sebuah polemik, setengah hatimu sudah tidak percaya, tetapi bagian hati yang lain masih percaya **pada cinta kalian**.

Ah, tentu. Bisa saja pemuda bernama Antonio itu berbohong. Bisa saja pemuda itu sebenarnya adalah saingan bisnis kekasihmu itu yang tentu ingin menghancurkan segalanya (yang berhubungan dengan pemuda berambut tulip itu).

* * *

><p>Senyummu mengembang ketika iris hitammu akhirnya bertemu dengan iris zamrudnya. Ia akhirnya kembali. Pemuda yang begitu kau rindukan itu.<p>

Tanganmu menyentuh wajah Kaukasoid-nya, begitu tegas dan mencirikan pria sejati. Tatapannya begitu memabukkanmu, seolah memberitahumu bahwa hanya kaulah gadis yang ia cintai, hanya kaulah gadis yang benar-benar diinginkannya. **Bukan yang lain**.

Matamu terpejam saat perlahan bibirnya menyentuh dahimu. Mengecupmu perlahan dengan segenap kasih sayang, kau merasakannya. Kau begitu menikmatinya, Nesia.

"Neth, aku merindukanmu, sangat..."

Ia mengulas senyum. "Aku juga, Nesia. Aku tetap mencintaimu, benar-benar mencintaimu. Kau masih percaya padaku bukan?"

Kau menganggukkan kepalamu. Demi apapun, Nesia... sesungguhnya kau juga tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa sedemikian percaya padanya, percaya pada cinta kalian. Mungkin seharusnya ialah yang kau percayai, bukan ucapan si pemuda Spanyol yang datang tiba-tiba itu, dan yang terpenting biarlah hal itu menjadi hal yang hanya Tuhan yang tahu, sebab Dia-lah Sang Maha Tahu yang mengetahui apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Mungkin, takdir memang telah menggariskan ini untuk kalian. Hingga keluarlah sebuah ucapan dari mulut Neth yang membuat hatimu terbang ke langit ketujuh.

"Nesia, maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Matamu berkaca-kaca, manifestasi dari segenap rasa bahagia dan haru, yang muncul dari lubuk hatimu yang terdalam.

"Ya, Neth. Aku bersedia."

_._

Sayang, itu semua ternyata mimpi. Bahkan alam bawah sadarmu tampaknya masih belum bisa menerima hal yang sebenarnya terjadi. Andaikan hal itu tidak imajiner, melainkan sesuatu yang nyata terjadi, yang sebenarnya kau harapkan. Kuyakin kau akan sebahagia itu, Nesia.

"Nesia... kita hampir tiba, segera bersiaplah," ucap Bella membangunkanmu. Rupanya, pesawat akan segera mendarat di bandara Schiphol. Tepat dua minggu setelah hari dimana kau menangis tersedu, kini kau akan segera menjejakkan kaki di negeri pemuda yang kau cintai. Bella, menjemputmu untuk bersama-sama mengunjunginya.

* * *

><p>"Lihatlah, <em>broer,<em>" ucap Bella sembari menepuk pundakmu, "aku sudah membawa Nesia kemari. Kau pasti sangat merindukannya bukan?"

Hening.

Perlahan kau menitikkan air matamu, namun kau berusaha tetap tegar.

"Hai, Neth. Aku kemari untuk menemuimu, Bella sampai menjemputku, lho! Kau tahu, si Putih tengah mengandung, dia menemukan cintanya pada kelinci tetangga sebelah rumahku, kau tahu, 'kan?"

Kau mengusap air matamu, lalu kembali berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, Neth. Tapi, mengapa kau ingkar padaku? Bukankah kau bilang akan kembali dan akan pergi sebentar saja, tapi mengapa... kau... meninggalkanku... selamanya?"

Tangismu pecah, kau benar-benar tidak mampu membendungnya lagi. Seharusnya kau tahu, bahwa memang semua prasangkamu terhadap Neth tidak benar. Bella memberitahumu semuanya, sebulan terakhir Neth memang sangat disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya. Bisnis yang dijalankan sangat menyita waktu. Hingga datanglah hari itu ketika Neth mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan dirinya koma dengan waktu yang tidak sebentar, sebelum akhirnya... pemuda itu tak perlu lagi merasakan penderitaan yang ia alami.

Neth begitu mencintaimu Nesia, ia tidak ingin kau mengetahui yang sebenarnya... karena ia tidak ingin kau khawatir. Bella telah menceritakan semua. Termasuk akan segera menemuimu setelah ia berhasil sembuh. Meskipun, akhirnya semua itu tinggallah rencana.

Lalu, kau berjalan mendekati pusara kekasihmu. Kau terduduk—menyentuh batu pualam yang terukir namanya, kau mengusapnya pelan seolah tengah mengusap wajah tampannya seperti dulu. Hatimu bagaikan tersayat ribuan pisau, tubuhmu melemas hingga kau merasa tidak sanggup berdiri untuk saat ini.

Kau pun mengucapkan kalimat perpisahan, "Terima kasih atas segala cinta yang kau berikan padaku, Neth. Aku mencintaimu. Istirahatlah dengan tenang. Selamat jalan..."

Bella kemudian memelukmu erat, ia pun kembali menangis tersedu bersamamu. Pusara bertuliskan Neth Anderson telah meruntuhkan segenap cintamu. Kehilangan orang yang dikasihi memang sangat menyakitkan. Namun, jika memang cinta itu milik kalian, tentu kau dan dia akan dipertemukan lagi di kehidupan yang lain. Tentu rantai takdir akan mengikat kalian kembali di sana.

.

_Kini, sejauh mana kau percaya hal itu, Nesia?_

_._

_._

_**~End~**_

* * *

><p><strong>Yoriko's Corner:<strong>

Ya ampun, ternyata saya bikin angst, padahal tadinya mau bikin nethernesia yang fluff. Tapi, ternyata desakan angst lebih dominan T_T

Terima kasih kepada **amaranth lantern, **yang telah memberi bantuan deskripsi di salah satu scene di atas.

Terima kasih telah membaca, semoga tidak keberatan memberi _feedback _:)


End file.
